Aspects of the present invention relate to evaluating or assessing abilities, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for assessment of skills of a user.
In current economic times, companies are looking for ways to cut costs and one way to do that is to reduce labor costs. However when turn over occurs and cheaper labor is brought in, often there is a significant gap in the skills required to perform job functions and can end up costing the company in terms of delayed project completion and insufficient skills for maintaining environments. Employees that lack the necessary skills are typically relying heavily on internal or outside technical support such as product support for a particular product or system the employees need to use to complete their projects. Often times management is unaware of the skill gap. An automatic way to provide an accurate assessment of the employees' skills, as the skills relate to the employees' specific job function and the products the employees are required to know and use, to management for the purposes of performance evaluation, skills assessment, education planning and also to generate a list of requirements to use for future training and hiring is needed.